


kumu extras

by paburke



Series: GEN Wing!Fic Verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU- Everyone has wings, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special requests of time stamps and POV's of the bigbang story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ki’aha ki kapili (teacup repair)

**Author's Note:**

> For yllyana  
> Prompt: Hawaii 5-0 Wing!verse, meeting the President/Queen/Prime Minister.  
> Grace’s POV

Important people were coming. Her Danno was helping her dress and fixing her hair. Grace would never tell her mother, but she actually preferred Danno doing it rather than her mother. It hurt less. Danno always stopped when the brush snagged on a knot. Uncle Steve stayed in the doorway. She wasn’t sure how he was helping, but he would sometimes say things that would make Danno laugh, so that was good.

Finally Danno stepped back and smiled down at her. “Well, I think we failed. There isn’t a thing we can do to hide all that cuteness.”

Grace rolled her eyes at Danno’s silliness. “Can we go now?”

Danno checked with Steve who nodded. “Everyone’s aboard and topside is secure.”

Steve led them through all the hallways. Grace followed him and Danno followed her, with a hand on her shoulder. Grace was starting to remember which hallway led to the lunch room and the bridge but she was still fuzzy on the path to the deck. Grace peeked behind Danno once and saw Torres following. The nice woman always had a gun, a smile and peppermints for Grace. She was Grace’s bodyguard. Part of Grace was pleased that she was important enough to have a bodyguard and the other part of her remembered how scary Mr. Fat had been. She didn’t want to be tied up and taken from her family again.

Grace slowed her step and Danno practically ran over her. Danno placed a hand on both of her shoulders and still they were following Steve up, up to the deck.

“You okay?” Danno asked.

Grace nodded. She didn’t want to talk. Mr. Fat had tried to force her to talk. Mr. Fat was dead and couldn’t come back. Uncle Steve had promised.

“You want to go back to the cabin?” Danno offered.

Grace saw the look Uncle Steve made. Danno wouldn’t be able to stay with her and her Mommy was busy. Grace would be in the cabin with Torres. Torres was okay but she couldn’t play when it was just the two of them. Grace shook her head no. She wanted to meet the other important people who came all the way to the ship to meet her Danno.

There were a lot of people on the deck. Grace grabbed Danno’s hand and hid behind him if people tried to talk to her. Everyone were trying to be nice, but, but, it was weird and there were too many of them and Grace didn’t know them. She didn’t know what was wrong with Danno either.

Her Danno was her Danno when he was loud and smiling and teasing and his hands waving all around. This Danno was weird and stiff and careful and he kept his hands by his sides. Oh, he shook hands with the important people, but the smile on his mouth didn’t match his eyes.

“Would you like some tea?” Mommy asked the important woman.

“Thank you, that would be lovely.”

When it came to a decision between watching Danno be weird or a tea party, there was no contest in Gracie’s mind. “I want to go with Mommy, please.”

Danno didn’t look sad at the choice. He didn’t mind passing Grace’s hand to Mommy. Grace had to crane her neck around Mommy to see the other person coming to the tea party. Miss Elizabeth had white hair and looked like she could get things done. She talked like Mommy. Grace knew that she was the Queen of England but Grace thought that she would be taller or have a red cape that trailed after her or have a crown on her head.

Grace felt better once they were away from all the strange men. Torres followed them to the cabin. Mommy bustled around and served tea for Miss Elizabeth. Grace sat at the end of the chair, up straight like Mommy liked her to sit, to reach the sugar. She liked sugar in her tea and the biscuits were yummy. They were the kind of dessert that her school friends would have called ‘mea’ono.’

Grace reached for some more and nearly fell off her chair. Mommy gave her a look that said ‘be good,’ but Miss Elizabeth pretended that it didn’t happen. She and Mommy were talking about important stuff. It had to be important because it was really boring. Grace swung her legs and nearly fell off the chair again. Falling off the chair would not be being good. There were no backs on any of the chairs in cabin so she could curl up and listen to the adults. She either had to sit still or sit on the floor or the bed. She wasn’t a baby; she didn’t need a nap. (And she didn’t want to sleep when Danno wasn’t in the room, ‘cause she might have another nightmare.)

Grace could think of only one way to keep from falling off the chair but she wasn’t sure if she should do it. Captain Robins said that she should use her wings every time she needed them but Mommy had a very long list of rules for the wings. Grace didn’t think using her wings right now would be going against any of the new rules and they would make sure she wouldn’t fall off her chair.

Grace stretched her wings. She felt good and smiled. With her wings behind her and trailing to the floor (Grace might not be a queen but she had a cape of feathers), she could reach the biscuits without feeling like she was about to take a tumble.

She realized that the women weren’t talking anymore. Grace looked at her Mommy to check that she wasn’t in trouble. Mommy was smiling and shaking her head. She wasn’t mad. Grace looked at Miss Elizabeth.

Miss Elizabeth as smiling too. “You are a very strong young woman, Miss Grace.”

“Thank you?” Grace thought was the proper response.

“I look forward to watching you change the world.”

Grace grinned. “It’ll be awesome when everyone can fly.”

“Indeed.”

*


	2. Kono's First TIme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marbleglove Prompt 1: 5 Times Steve saw Danny’s Wings and 1 Time He Didn’t, the first time any (or all) of them fly  
> Merry Chistmas
> 
> Time Stamp:20 months after 5x, 6 months after kumu

“It’s too soon, it’s too soon,” Kono muttered. She was being chased by an unknown number of assailants up a volcano. She can kick ass with the best of them, but not when she was this badly outnumbered. They were herding her up, up and further up. It was all very purposeful. There was a trap at the top, she was sure of it. She had lost her gun. She had been separated from her team. Chin was elsewhere with his shotgun. McGarrett was hunting down the mobsters from behind, but who knew how many were between here and there.

And Danny? 

Danny wasn’t supposed to be away from his safe hideaway.

Kono only could figure out one way off this volcano and that was to fly. She had never flown before. Chances were good that she’s glide for a second or two and go splat. It would be the ultimate wipeout.

It didn’t matter. She couldn’t hide. She couldn’t run any more. She could hear the Hawaiian curses approaching. If she was going to do this, she was going to at least have some fun with it.

She took a deep breath and ran straight off the nearest cliff. Her wings extended and snapped open, full of air. Kono concentrated on gliding. If she didn’t actually attempt to fly, she might survive to the bottom.

It was wonderful. It was glorious.

It was surfing with a perfect wave and a perfect sun and no one in her way.

But perfection never lasted.

Her wings started to shake. She was going down fast.

Her waist stopped suddenly and her wings disappeared.

Kono blinked the black out of her eyes and tried to catch her breath. “Ow. Ow. Wipeout. Did I hit the beach?” she was still as limp as a sack of mangos.

A familiar chuckle. “Would I let you fall, Kono?”

“Danny?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not safe for you out here.”

“It’s a good thing you were wearing a belt,” Danny changed the subject.

Ever since that one time that Danny had saved Steve by grabbing his belt in mid flight, Kono and Chin had bought a belt for every outfit and each belt was strong enough to hold their weight. “Just my lucky day,” Kono told him. She tried to straighten but her whole body rebelled against the idea. “Ow.”

Danny laughed and landed. He set Kono down on the ground. She looked up and saw Steve, Chin and Danny staring down at her.

“You shouldn’t have gone off alone,” Chin started the lecture.

She glared at Danny but he just smiled and waved. “Be seeing you, Kono. Like you said, it’s not safe for me to be out and about.” Then the lucky, lucky man opened his wings and flew away.

Someday, Kono would be able to do that.

*h50*


End file.
